Strip Tease
by HarleyQuinnFox
Summary: Part 1 in the Renovation Series: Sasuke and Naruto get a stripping pole in their bedroom. Sexiness ensues. Warnings: yaoi. boy on boy. plain and simple. sasunarusasu
1. Strips

"Isn't it gorgeous Sasuke?" Naruto looked whimsically on the new pole that adorned the couple's bedroom. It had found its spot across from the bed, allowing for a perfect view from just about anywhere in the room.

"Not that it isn't a great idea, but how much use is it really gonna get babe?" The look the pole received from Sasuke was one of unsure curiosity.

"Oh Sasuke. Don't be such a downer. It's not gonna bite, and trust me. It'll get plenty of use."

Naruto gave Sasuke a devious smile before leaning against the pole. He pointed a finger at Sasuke and beckoned him closer, which of course Sasuke wasted no time in doing. Naruto pulled his shirt off of his body, and whipped it across the room before stretching his arms over his head, gripping the pole soundly and using his upper body strength to pull himself up. Sasuke took his spot between his lover's legs which quickly wrapped around his waist. As they're lips met Sasuke took in the situation before him. This could be interesting. Naruto still had his arms over his head, giving Sasuke the opportunity to roam Naruto's body with his hands. He pulled away from Naruto's mouth, and latched onto his neck, licking across the blond shinobi's collarbone, and bit down, causing Naruto to let out a deep moan. Sasuke stood up again and smiled wickedly.

"Maybe you're right. This thing could be a lot of fun." He kissed Naruto again. Naruto's mouth automatically opened to receive the tongue that was quickly consuming him. He wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's and sucked on it, before biting it a bit too roughly. Sasuke pulled back stunned, and received nothing but an innocent smile from Naruto. Sasuke quickly reconnected their mouths and the kiss became even more intense. If that was possible.

Sasuke wanted to see just how far he could take this little scenario, and pressed himself harder against Naruto. The whole thing had gotten the both of the more worked up than they had realized, and when their jean clad erections met they both moaned into the other's mouth. Setting a steady pace, Sasuke pried their mouths apart, and went back to Naruto's neck, once again finding that spot on his collar bone. The one he knew drove Naruto nuts. His hands found their way under Naruto's t-shirt and ran along Naruto's sides. He traced over where the two daggers were on each side. He didn't have to look. He knew exactly where they were. The two band member's had long since memorized every inch of the other's body. Leaving the sensitive area with a smirk and moving on, Sasuke's hand found Naruto's nipples, and he pinched. Naruto let out a deep moan of encouragement. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's neck. He licked his way up to Naruto's mouth, kissing him soundly before continuing the trip all the way up to his ear.

"Whatever you do." the raven whispered. "Don' .Let. Go." And after making sure Naruto's grip was sound and his legs now securely locked around his neck, Sasuke dropped to his knees. Naruto gasped at what he knew was going to happen, and grabbed onto the pole as tight as possible. He wasted no time in undoing and pulling down Naruto's jeans as far as they would go. Naruto whimpered as the cold air hit his very hard cock, and he looked Sasuke deep in his eyes, begging him silently to do something. Sasuke licked up and down Naruto's inner thighs while undoing his own jeans. Finding himself equally hard Sasuke held back from touching himself. He wanted to be able to focus completely on Naruto. After all. This whole thing was Naruto's idea.

Taking Naruto's hard cock into his hand, Sasuke pumped it slowly a few times, and Naruto let out a half satisfied, half desperate whimper. Holding on at the base Sasuke ran his tongue around the head, and then up and down the large member, applying extra pressure to the vein that ran along the underside.

Naruto tilted his head back as much as possible. He wanted to touch Sasuke so badly. He wanted to be able to grab him by the hair and fuck his face as quickly as he pleased, but the fact that he needed to keep hold of the pole stopped him. He could no longer look at what Sasuke was doing, the visual stimulation was too much to handle. He could do nothing but close his eyes, moan endlessly, and enjoy the ride. He opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke. The raven met his gaze. Sasuke was still licking him relentlessly, every few trips up and down his cock Sasuke would swirl his tongue around Naruto's head, causing the blond to do the only thing he could at this point. Moan louder. Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes and wrapped his full lips around the head of Naruto's cock and sucked. Naruto bucked up into Sasuke's mouth while his own formed a silent "oh". His eyes shut again as Sasuke allowed his suction to back off, and he went back to his teasing licks.

"Sasuke." He moaned. "Please."

"Please what my love."

"Please." Naruto couldn't comprehend enough to say anything else. Sasuke pulled his mouth away from Naruto completely, and went back to pumping him with his talented fingers.

"I want to hear you say it. You're so hot when you beg."

"Please Sasuke. Please baby. Suck me. Please for the love of god stop teasing and suck me." Sasuke grinned and his mouth immediately returned to Naruto's cock. He wrapped his mouth once again around the head of it and sucked hard once before forcing his mouth as far down on Naruto as he could manage. Naruto let out a muted scream. This was amazing. Sasuke was many things, and he was good at many things, but he was best at being a lover. No one made Naruto feel so satisfied both emotionally, and as evidence of the moment, physically. All he wanted to do was fuck this perfect man's face, but he was stuck in his position. He was left to helplessly buck as much as he could into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke bobbed his head up and down on Naruto's member. He would have given anything to simply shove all of his boy down his throat, but Naruto was thick, and so Sasuke moved up and down, applying perfect suction, all the while leaving behind sheen of saliva. He used this slippery surface to give him more leverage in going farther down Naruto's cock. He looked up at his lover. The look he found there was one of pure ecstasy. Sasuke pushed his mouth the rest of the way down onto Naruto's dick. He heard a gasp above him and he stilled. He swallowed repeatedly, knowing Naruto would be able to feel the movements coming from the back of his throat acutely. And indeed he did. The moans that proceeded to pour from Naruto's mouth were more high-pitched than ever. He was such a loud and eager lover, and that made Sasuke so hot. He let his hand reach down to touch himself. He wasted no time in setting a quick, but steady rhythm which was quickly coordinated with his mouth. As he bobbed up and down on Naruto's cock, Naruto thrust up back into him as much as possible. All his moaning was working Sasuke up more and more, and he let out a moan of his own.

"Sasuke. Baby. Don't Stop. Please don't stop, and don't you dare slow down." Sasuke's response was to speed up. "Sasuke. Baby. I'm so close." Sasuke didn't stop his quick pace. He let go of his own aching member in order to make this as good for Naruto as possible. He ran his fingers up and down the inside of Naruto's exposed thighs, and bobbed his head faster, increasing the suction as much as possible. He could feel Naruto's legs shaking, and he knew he had maybe 10 seconds to prepare himself to swallow. Just as he thought it he felt Naruto tense up, and moan desperately. "Oh Sasuke. Fuck, baby. I'm gonna come. Mmmm. Ahhh. Oh god Sasuke. Fuck I'm..." The words ceased and Naruto let out a loud scream. his scream turned into loud moans, and Sasuke felt the back of his throat flooded with Naruto's come. He swallowed, and then he swallowed again.


	2. Grips

"Oh no we're not. You put that pole there for a reason, and I want to see why." Sasuke gently pushed Naruto off of him and towards the end of the bed. Naruto nodded and crawled off the bed. Making sure his legs were going to hold him, he buttoned his jeans back up, and approached the pole. He contemplated it for a second before going over to the stereo in the corner of the room and putting in a cd. Sasuke watched wide eyed as "Spookshow Baby" began to play. Naruto went back to the pole and stood behind it. He shut his eyes, silently picking up the beat and swinging his hips to it. He ran his fingers through his hair and he looked Sasuke square in the eyes. As the music picked up Naruto spun around. His back to Sasuke, and leaning against the pole once again. He grabbed it with one hand and shimmied down it as he let his other arm grab the one on the pole for additional support. He turned around and jumped the pole, spinning in spirals until he hit the floor.

Sasuke watched as Naruto proceeded to rub his body with his hands, and rub the pole with his body. He had no idea where Naruto had learned these moves, and he found himself getting even harder every time Naruto did a trick. He watched as Naruto jumped onto the pole again, this time singing his body sideways and pressing the pole to his abdomen as he swung down that way. As the song came to an end Naruto reached his arms over his head, once more gripping the pole with two hands and hoisting himself up, and, to Sasuke's amazement, flip himself upside down.

"Come. Here Now" Sasuke commanded. Naruto jumped down and obeyed walking back to the bed, getting on and crawling his way over to Sasuke, who immediately kissed him for all he was worth. "That was beyond hot baby." Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth.

"I believe I said it was your turn my love." Naruto pushed Sasuke so that he was lying flat on the bed. Naruto straddled his lover and leaned down, kissing him again. He ran tongue over Sasuke's lips, capturing and softly biting his lower lip. Sasuke groaned at the sensation, and grabbed hold of Naruto's hip, forcing the blond down harder against his boxer clad erection. Naruto moaned unintentionally. This was not about him, but he still set up a slow and steady pace of grinding into Sasuke's lap. He plunged his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, and did the best he could to devour him. Naruto could feel his hard on coming back to life.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hips and proceeded to remove his pants. Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and wiggled out of both them and his boxers. He pulled Sasuke's underwear off as well before climbing back onto his lap. He went back to his prior speed of grinding down on his lover's lap. Both of them moaned at the sensation. Naruto leaned down and brought his lips to Sasuke's ear.

"I want you Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke simply moaned and nodded his consent.

Naruto leaned over and grabbed the lube off of the nightstand. He sat up straight and swiveled his hips over Sasuke's erection a few more times before opening the tube and spreading it over his fingers. Reaching down he grabbed Sasuke's cock and stroked it a few times before adding his own to his fist. He stroked both of them at the same time, slowly, and steadily until Sasuke screamed at him.

"For the love of god Naruto. Fuck me already." Naruto let go of his own cock, and stroked Sasuke's a few more times before promptly sitting up and then forcing himself down on Sasuke. He winced at the feeling. Sasuke wasn't anywhere near small, and that had hurt quite a bit. More than a bit. He would be lucky if he was able to sit for a few days. Sasuke, meanwhile, winced because he hadn't expected that. It must have hurt like hell.

"God damn Naruto. Are you crazy? Fuck...baby. Fuck you're tight." Naruto took deep breaths, willing the pain to go away. Sasuke looked up into his pained eyes, and ran his hand down Naruto's cheek. "I love you Naruto." He said. Naruto smiled, and decided to move a bit. He didn't bother lifting himself off yet, but instead he rolled his hips in small circles. He was looking for that spot. The one that would make all the pain go away. A minute later Naruto screamed in pleasure.

"Found it did we?" Sasuke's eyes were crazy with lust, and begged silently for Naruto to move more. Naruto consented, slowly lifting himself off of Sasuke and letting gravity drag him back down. He rested his hands on Sasuke's chest, and shut his eyes. He fell into a rhythm where he continually hit his prostate.

They were both moaning continually. Neither had the ability to speak until Sasuke softly whispered,

"Touch yourself." Naruto immediately reached for his cock, and began pulling it in sync with the speed that Sasuke was bucking up into him at. Exhausted by this double assault, Sasuke felt Naruto slow down, and decided to take charge. He grabbed Naruto's hips and flipped him over in a single movement. Placing his legs over his shoulders once more he pounded into Naruto as rough and fast as he knew the man could handle. Naruto had his eyes shut, and was breathing so heavily that sounds barely had time to leave his mouth. His moans were deep and breathy. Sasuke's cock hitting his prostate over and over left Naruto so close to the end that he could feel his orgasm bubbling close to the surface.

"Baby. I'm gonna come." Without further warning Naruto came all over his hand and on his chest. Sasuke kept fucking him however, and Naruto didn't have time to catch his breath. Sasuke was still hitting his prostate dead on, and the sensation was so intense Naruto almost wanted it to stop. He simply kept moaning and screaming.

"Hold on baby. This is going to feel amazing. Just wait." Sasuke breathed out. He used Naruto's legs as leverage to fuck him harder. He was close himself, but he desperately tried to hold on. He was determined to give Naruto that illusive multiple orgasm, but it was difficult. Naruto was screaming and moaning and thrashing against him roughly. Sasuke couldn't take much more. He grabbed a hold of Naruto's cock which was once again painfully hard, and Naruto yelled loudly at the sensation.

"I don't think I can handle any more Sasuke. Oh shit. Fuck I'm... ughh." Naruto lost the ability to speak, and Sasuke tumbled over the edge as he listened to Naruto scream the only words he was able to. Hearing his name being cried at the top of Naruto's lungs made him come so hard he thought he might pass out.

Naruto felt the hot liquid inside him and gave a silent scream as a dry orgasm was ripped from him. It was so sweet he could have cried. Sasuke slowed and finally collapsed on top of Naruto. Their sweat slicked bodies slid over each others, and they breathed heavily to catch their breaths.

"I didn't even think that was possible."

"God I love you Naruto." Sasuke kissed Naruto hotly, and Naruto pulled away.

"I love you too Sasuke." The two laid there in the lovely afterglow until Naruto spoke again.

"Would now be a good time to tell you that the hot tub's being installed next week?"

************************************************** *************************************************8 

And that's all for strip tease. let me know what you think. seriously debating doing a sequal with this fancy hot tub they talked about.


End file.
